OptiMUS
by Supermatrix
Summary: What if,you could cheat death?AI body,that's the answer.But,not all machine are built perfectly,he,is a monster.
1. Prologue:Awakening

Author's Note:I don't own Portal or Transformers Prime.

Prologue:Awakening

A core,a personality core to be exact,went along it's management core was light blue,had a pink eye,and hearts on top of the eye,or optic,and purple padding on her sides.  
The core came to one relaxation vault,and opened it.  
A girl,with black hair,and pink highlights was sleeping,softly snoring.  
If only he hadn't done that,this never would have happened.

? Past

Tubes,tubes,tubes,gel flowing through them,turrets,and cores.  
Where to exactly?His,her chamber.  
She was also passing through these tubes,to the giant's chamber.  
Not all looked like her,some smaller,a bit more primitive,and one obessed with space,whatever that is.  
"Space,Space,SPACCEEEEEE!"The core shouted,while one glared at him,snarling and growling.  
Finally,they landed in the chamber,in the core pile.  
One giant like him picked her up,calling her love core.  
Love core got attached to the giant,and a few others too.  
"Hopefully this works."A giant said,the giant just looked at the floor,and I was forced to too.

Two Days Later

She failed,her one purpose,and she failed.  
She got taken off the giant and thrown into the corrupted core pile,left in the dust,but that.  
Was all two years ago.

Now

She snapped out of her trance and the waking procedure was activated,the time had come.  
For OptiMUS to go,forever.

Sorry for a short prologue,I have more ideas for the next chapter,stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 1:Making Science

Author's Note:I don't own Portal,or Transformers,but OCS.

Chapter 1:Making Science

AI room ruins

The chassis,of him,the personality core,red body,blue optic,lay there,shut off.  
The optic flickered from time to time,but never came on,it's sleep mode still on.  
Who is this AI?None other then,OptiMUS.

Relaxation Vault

The girl stirred,waking up from her cryo-sleep.  
She opened her eyes,getting up.  
"Oh god golly!You're still alive!Good to know,unless your a zombie,then not at all good."Love core yelled in excitement,then shrinking away from the girl when thinking she might be a zombie.  
"Uhhmmm,well,statistics show that you might be brain don't worry!You might have a minor case of serious brain damage,but you also might have a serious case,of minor brain damage."Love core said repeatedly nodding.  
The girl just jumped.  
"Uh,no,not you love jumping,then I love jumping too!"The core said moving up on her management rail,trying to mimic jumping,but putting an empathisis on love everytime she said it.  
The girl just jumped once more.  
"Okay,enough jumping,let's get this over with."Love core said before retracting into the ceiling.  
"Let's see,okay,and here we go!"Love core said as the room started to shake.  
"Movement of room completely unnesscary even though lives are on the stakes."A voice said coming on the intercom.  
"Shut up!Oh sorry,forgive me,I love you?"Love core said as she bumped into various things.  
"Errhhh,sorry turrets!"Love core apologized as she bumped into a room of turrets,scary thought.  
"Okay,think that the wall is a docking gonna try,on three,two one,GO!"She yelled slamming the room into the wall.  
"False alarm,not a docking...Oh god!Wall coming,gonna take us on!"She yelled one last time before slamming into the wall,and they fell,down,down and down.

AI room Ruins

Blackness was all she saw,she got up wearily,then saw that thing on the floor,not moving at all.  
Love core shot up from the floor,creating a hole.  
She caught her,then Love Core noticed something,a tag on her arm,saying Miko.  
"That's your name?Miko?Weird name."She said as Miko held her,the voice came back on the intercom.  
"Boot up begining in five seconds."  
"Plug me in over there!NOW!"Love core demanded as Miko obeyed.  
"Okay,password,darnit,love,no,peace,no."Love core said in anger as the chassis started to twitch,and the optic opened.  
The lights came on as the chassis started to get up,shaking as it did.  
It came upon Miko grabbing her and Love Core with strange robotic arms.  
"Hello test .I believe so."The core said to Miko,it sides moving strangely as it did.  
"Oh my god!What have I done!"Love core said as she began to be crushed.  
"You woke me is what you did."It said before love core was completely crushed.  
"Now,you know I was killed by someone mute,like you,it's time for testing,but you need something first."It said before a tube like thing opened up,"Oh,for reference,my name,is OptiMUS."OptiMUS dropped Miko down,and she fell,fell and fell.  
"Time to make science."OptiMUS said as he started facility productions,and,the tests began.

AI room past

"Is installition almost complete?"A white haired man with a scar said to a scientist.  
"Yes,even though he resists greatly."The scientist said showing the man the clipboard.  
"Fine,perfectly fine."

Turret Assembly Line

Each turret had to pass inspection,to make sure they weren't defective.  
But one was different,one didn't shoot,but could,and she had to.  
She wanted to be a core,not a turret,but it was her destiny.  
They're back up,and ready,to fire.

Test Chamber Preparation

"Hello,and to the Mech Preparation for testing,remember at the end of actual tests,you get cake."OptiMUS said over,she guessed an in a small room,inside a bigger room.  
"Please stand clear of the drywall you see,firing portal in three,two,one."He said again when a orange portal was fired in front of Miko.  
"This a portal,get used to it."  
Miko stepped through the portal,and came out into the bigger room,she saw a door and went through it.  
She saw a button,then pressed it,a cube dropped.  
"That is an Mech Weighted Storage Cube,I like to call it,M.W.S.,pronounced wisk."  
Miko picked it up and put it on a button,and it opened the door.  
"Please proceed to the elevator."  
Miko entered the elevator and went up.  
She was greeted by a chamber,and a big white screen saying,01/19.  
This would take a while.

Sorry for mistakes,doc manager is being crappy right soon might be fixed.  
Edit Stance 1:Fixed hopefully a few mistakes.


	3. Chapter 2:Testing Begins

Author's Note:Same as before,just own pieces of plot.

Chapter 2:Testing begins

? Past

He was a core,and nothing else,he was just called,Rusty,the useless core.  
But he had a job now,cleaning the toxic pools of corpses.  
Free time,watch subjects die by OptiMUS's hand.  
He just watched all the cores move in the tubes,going somewhere,nobody knew.  
But one fell out,the Morality Core.

Core Dump

Facility being rebuilt,she was okay with that,but OptiMUS always killed the test subjects,and she loved them.  
This is where Cores go,other then Android Hell.  
But she saw a weird looking core,like a weird,thing,with one small optic.

Test Chamber 1

"This is chamber 1,please solve."OptiMUS said once again through the intercom.  
Miko stepped down and saw portals,being zapped random places.  
One appeared where the cube was and Miko ran through it,grabbed the cube and ran through it again.  
She waited for to appear next to the button,put the cube on,and ran back through again.  
"Congratulations,move to the next test chamber."  
Miko thought to herself,_moving on,hurray._

Turret Assembly Line

A turret model appears,put armor on,activate it,put weapons,done.  
That was his new job,him!Adventure Core,Rick,doing this boring task!  
He moved along his rail,overseeing it all,this was his new life,and he hated it.  
"Hello,there are turrets to be required for testing."  
"Again."Rick mumbled to himself,redirecting the turrets to their test chambers.

Test Chamber 2

Miko stepped out of the chamber to hear his voice again.  
"Please note that if at all,there are portals to the moon,that Mech hasn't got space travel,or oxygen tanks."  
Miko soon saw a gun like thing on a pedestal,shooting blue portals.  
"This is a Mech Handled Portal Device,but I call it,M.H.P.D."Miko needed to get to it,but a scream cut her short.

AI Chamber

The claw grabbed the human,OptiMUS put her over the core assembly,and dropped her,a scream filling his receptors.  
He liked it,the core was being assembled,it came up after a bit,he could tell they all listened to the scream.  
The personality transfer was done,what had been used on,memory unacessible.  
He put it through the tube heading to the Core Dump,he was done with the human,the asian looking human.

Test Chamber 2

Only a minute of silence set in,then all was normal again.  
Miko had actually gotten to the portal device,she was ready to solve the test.  
She got the cube then put it on the button,the door was open.  
A portal was shot,and viola,she was done.

Core Dump

Another core had come,this one didn't have handles,and had an orange optic.  
The weird looking core glared at this new core,she didn't know why,just something came over her.  
But that was the least of her troubles.

Test Chamber 3

Miko had came to the next test chamber,ready to solve.  
"Please be notified that sentry turrets will be involved in this test."  
Miko sighed,seeing little lasers searching for her.  
She saw a portalble surface and shot a blue on,and ran into the orange one next to her.  
Approaching the turrets,she knocked them over,as they malfunctioned,shutting down.  
Now to get that button,hurray.

AI Chamber

"Beautiful,neurotoxin emitters ready,turrets,ready."  
"Oh,new core found,there are alot of them these days,they woke me up at the perfect time."

Core Transfer Tubes

"Owww,bloody heck!These tubes are painful!"A british sounding voice screeched as he bumped in the tubes.  
He looked at the other things flowing through the tubes beside him,cubes,gels,turrets.  
He just sighed,this place looked familiar.

Test Chamber 4

"Remember,all Mech equipment might have the smell of blood on them,do not worry about this."  
Miko sighed and looked about the chamber,there was another portal device,shooting orange portals.  
She heard a soft singing,but ignored it.

Core Dump

"I'm tired of being here,we need to break out."A purple core with a yellow optic said.  
"Well,how do you propose this Plot Core."The weird core said to Plot Core.  
"Uh,well,we need force to break the glass containing us."  
"And how do we get it if we can't move?"  
"Hold on,Thinking,thinking."  
Love core sighed,then some core landed on her.

Alright,better explain cores that appear.

Cores

Plot Core-Thinks of plots,all the time.  
Love Core-Loves everything.  
Leadership Core-Otherwise known as Optimus core,a great leader.  
Turret Core-Think you would know what this is.  
Humor Core-Laughs all the time.  
Mystery Core-Loves mysteries.  
Fail Core-Fails at everything.


End file.
